


an ode to l’manburg

by sleepy_ghost_writer



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Dream Smp, I basically mention everyone but I’m too lazy to tag, International Fanworks Day 2021, Mild Language, No Beta, Other, i also probably fricked up the events oops, mcyt - Freeform, spoilers for the dream smp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ghost_writer/pseuds/sleepy_ghost_writer
Summary: exactly what it sounds like: my (very late) tribute to l’manburg.
Kudos: 1





	an ode to l’manburg

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything mentioned here! All rights go to the Dream SMP/MCYT except for the final anthem verse, written by me.  
> Dialogue/events may not be exactly as they occurred: this piece is just me putting my own spin on the initial destruction of L’Manburg. :)

_ all my troubles on a burning pile _

_ all lit up an’ i start to smile _

_ if i catch fire then i change my aim _

_ an’ throw my troubles at the pearly gates _

  * [•• burning pile -- mother mother](https://youtu.be/UDB9Haf9TpA) (or in my opinion, wilbur’s villain arc theme)



**\-----------------------------------------------------------------**

There was going to be fire  everywhere.

L’Manburg was going to burn to the ground, the plan said. 

And Wilbur was the head-- no, the  **creator** of this plan. 

He’d set it all up already; filled the blocks of the building with TNT and made sure the detonator was in the button room. Nothing would stop him from eradicating the whole thing, leaving nothing but a smoking crater in the ground. 

Wilbur just had to put the plan in action first. 

His chance came sooner than planned: when the Manburg vs. Pogtopia war ended as Dream surrendered, President Schlatt died of a heart attack, and Wilbur elected Tommy as the new president. After a bit of a debate, Tommy made it clear that he had no wish to become the leader, instead handing his presidency down to Tubbo, who accepted his position immediately. 

This was going better than Wilbur could ever have imagined. For god’s sake, his friends had been taking down the Manburg decorations (which were  **right there on the very same building!** ) and nobody had mentioned anything about finding TNT inside the blocks… if things kept going this way, there was no way that L’Manburg would still exist the next day. 

Not to say he didn’t have any qualms about this plan, albeit buried deep down inside. 

But burying your problems won’t make them go away. 

L’Manburg was more of a sentimental piece of work than anything: Wilbur had even written three versions of its national anthem (and it was the  **only one** to have an anthem anyways)... it just seemed like a bit of a waste for all his hard work to go up in flames. But he was already so far gone. So far, in fact, that these events going past in his life seemed all too much like scenes from a familiar, well-watched movie. However, this wasn’t just a simple thing he’d watch on TV and pause if his emotions got the best of him: oh, no. In this scenario, the remote was smashed and the television broken beyond repair. There was no stopping the destruction of L’Manburg. 

When his chance came in the form of Technoblade in a rage spiral, murdering the new president Tubbo, Wilbur did not throw away his shot. Seeing his so-called allies distracted, he made his way to the button room and made to press the button. 

But he just couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right. 

_ Well, I've heard there was a special place, _

_ Where men could go and emancipate, _

_ The brutality and the tyranny of their rulers. _

_ Well, this place is real, we needn't fret, _

_ With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret, _

_ It's a very big and not blown-up L'Manburg _

_ My L'Manburg _

_ My L'Manburg _

_ My L'Manburg _

_ My L'Manburg…  _

No. It was fine. He was going to press the button and everything would go up in smoke, all the hours he’d spent toiling and the hard work he’d put in going to waste… 

_ For freedom and for liberty, _

_ Our nation sought to build on these, _

_ A victory for all under democracy. _

_ Well, the darkness came and then it went, _

_ We built a home and watched it sink, _

_ And there, from rubble, there emerged L’Manburg _

_ My L'Manburg _

_ My L'Manburg _

_ My L'Manburg _

_ My L'Manburg…  _

And the faces of his friends when they found out what he’d done. They’d be devastated, shocked, terrified. How do you sleep at night after witnessing something like that, after someone you thought you could trust betrayed you so recklessly? And it would all be because of him. 

_ With bloodied hands and weakened knees, _

_ Our people rose like the phoenix, _

_ Our empty fields and canals ‘round L’Mantree. _

_ With sweat and tears, we armed our ranks, _

_ We laid foundations in our land, _

_ And from every lips from here up to infinity; _

_ We sing L’Manburg _

_ We sing L’Manburg _

_ We sing L’Manburg _

_ To our L’Manburg... _

**_Press. The goddamn. Button._ **

**_You wanted to do this. YOU started it, Wilbur. Not anyone else. You._ **

**_Now finish it,_ ** he thought to himself, poised above the button, finger hovering, ready to press down at a moment’s notice.  **Raze the whole goddamn thing. Do it. Do it now.**

But of course, that’s not how life works. 

Because Phil had to be there. 

He stood there, tears in his eyes, surveying the improbable--no, impossible--scene that lay in front of him. 

The button room, the L’Manburg national anthem inexplicably painted on the walls, and there in the middle stood Wilbur, hand poised over the detonator, a terrified, murderous, completely insane look in his eyes. 

“Wilbur,  why? ” Phil said quietly, the sadness burdening each word down with sticky, inescapable sorrow and what seemed like pity. “Why would you do this? This isn’t you. I know you.” 

“It’s too late, dad,” Wilbur said in a voice so unlike his own, and yet so heartbreakingly  his . “L’Manburg will burn.”   
And with that, he pressed the button. 

Nobody could tell you if the strangled scream they heard was issued from Wilbur’s lips or Phil’s, or both of them, especially after what happened next. 

“Mass destruction,” Wilbur breathed, drinking in the silence of the button room mixed with the sound of explosions from outside. He looked up at Phil, who stood next to him, an incredulous, distressed look on his face. 

“How do you like that?” Wilbur said in a slightly hysterical voice. “I did it. L’Manburg is gone.” 

And with that, Phil let out a choked sob as he plunged the knife into Wilbur’s heart. 

_ Once, there was a special place _

_ Where all could go and emancipate _

_ The brutality and tyranny of their rulers. _

_ But it all went up in flames and smoke, _

_ When Wilbur Soot ran out of hope _

_ And razed the place that once was called L’Manburg _

_ Our L’Manburg _

_ Our L’Manburg _

_ Our L’Manburg _

_ Our L’Manburg… _

**\-------------------------------------------------**


End file.
